Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze: Son of Hades
by Cher Nalick
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki thought that he was a normal boy that just had rotten luck in life. But on his 10'th b-day where he had been beaten to an inch of his life, his entire life had been changed. He had been taken out of the Elemental Countries, and taken to NYC where he met his best friend, Percy Jackson. He finds out who he truly is and his journey as the son of Hades begins.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS.**_

* * *

(A/N): O.k, so, this is my first story _ever_, and since I always wanted to write a story where Naruto enters the Percy Jackson world, so I was like, hey, why not? I have absolutely no idea whether this story would be good enough to read or not, but I'm going to try my best to at least make the damn thing at least a bit interesting and _readable_. Anyway, Naruto will be the son of Hades, obviously, who was in the form of Minato Namikaze, Naruto's true father in the anime; and yes, his mother is still Kushina Uzumaki, but she won't be a regular mortal; her father will be one of the God's and her mother a human, or more specifically, an Uchiha.

Naruto will also be a year older than Percy, and will be kind of OOC. He's gonna be kind of blunt, tough, and sarcastic, but Naruto wouldn't be Naruto without his love of ramen, pranks, and his verbal tic of '_dattebayo_!'. The Uzumaki will be at the gentle age of 10 at the beginning, which is kind of short if you ask me, but will have a time skip after chapter 2. I'm just kind of experimenting with this story, but I hope you like it anyway lol. Enjoy.

_'That damn teme!' - _thoughts.

"Hn." - regular speech.

"Rasengan!" - justu.

**_"Insolent mortal!"_**- demon/monster speech.

**"He is my son, and I will not abandon him again." **- a god speaking.

* * *

"Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha Namikaze: The Son of **Hades**"

**PROLOGUE:**

"This… this isn't the way it was supposed to end up," Hades, the God of the Underworld, said to himself as he knelt next to the prone and beaten form of his son's ten year old body that had been abandoned in a dark alleyway in the slums of Konohagakure no Sato.

After he had died in this world, the Elemental Nations, the world of Shinobi, as Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage, and infamous Yellow Flash of Konoha, by 'sacrificing' himself to the 'Shinigami' and sealing the Kyuubi no Kitsune, a monstrous force of raw chakra in the form of an immortal fox, he had been devastated to have to leave his demi-god wife, Kushina Uzumaki, daughter of Apollo, the twin brother of Artemis, and mortal Akari Uchiha, and his son, Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha Namikaze, as the vessel of said Kyuubi demon, to Konohagakure no Sato; he knew the how the lives of jinchuuriki's, or in English terms, a 'human sacrifice', turned out, and despite popular belief of him not caring for any of his children and being a 'heartless bastard', he didn't want this life for his son, but he knew that he couldn't take his son with him back to Earth, or the Underworld because of the pact that he made with his brother's, Zeus and Poseidon.

So, his 'dying wish', had been for Konoha to see his son as a hero for being the barrier between the Kyuubi and them. But now, as he held his son's bleeding body in his arms, he knew for a fact that his wish hadn't been granted.

Where the hell was his old mentor, Jiraiya of the Sannin at, the man that he had named Naruto's godfather? He was supposed to be here taking care of his _legacy, _so where the _hell_ _was he? _

He knew that he could raid this entire village down with just a snap of his fingers, but no, he wouldn't do that. That would be too kind of him. Hades, once known as Minato Namikaze, clutched his son's shivering form against his chest, and stroked the bloodied and dirt filled locks of Naruto's usually sun colored blonde spiky hair. This just wasn't right.

How could anyone treat a child like this? It didn't matter whether said child had a demon sealed in them, it's still a _child. _To lay a hand onto an innocent child was unforgivable. After his son is all healed up, he is going to hunt down the ones who had put his son into this state, and, well, have a little _chat_ with them.

As he looked his son over, he couldn't help but cringe at the sight of a child, _his_ child, in this condition. His shoulder length spiky blonde hair was matted with blood and dirt; his clothes, that were two sizes too big for his malnourished body, was torn and covered in blood, mud, and garbage, and was that _saliva_? His sun kissed skin was covered in bruises and cuts, and his feet were scratched up and bare. He was just so tiny, and vulnerable that the tear that escape the God of the Underworld's eye couldn't stop itself from flowing down his handsome yet deadly face.

Hades clenched his fists and snarled, the shadows of the night engulfing him in reaction to his righteous fury. He would not leave his son in the hands of these-these _humans_, any longer. He made a mistake of trusting these mongrels. It's time to take his son back to where he belongs until the day that he could claim him as his son when he enters Camp Half-Blood when he turns fourteen.

He was going to let Konoha know just whose child they had hurt, and he couldn't wait to see their reactions to him personally, being the one to deliver the news.

And after that, his beautiful son will be safe in New York City, New York.

* * *

**The twelve great Olympians are made up of:**

**1. Zeus**

**2. Poseidon**

**3. Hades**

**4. Hestia**

**5. Hera**

**6. Ares**

**7. Athena**

**8. Apollo**

**9. Aphrodite**

**10. Hermes**

**11. Artemis**

**12. Hephaestus**


	2. Chapter 2: The Truth

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, OR PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS.**_

* * *

(A/N): I'm still not sure whether or not my last chapter was good enough or not, but I'm going to still keep writing and if I get a lot of reviews and stuff, then I will keep writing until I get to the ending of the first book. And yes, Kushina was an Uzumaki and an Uchiha, so Naruto will be the same, including having the blood of Apollo, Artemis, Hades; etc. running through his veins.

Idk whether or not this chapter is good and if I should change it, and if you think I should change some of it, please let me know, but please, _do it nicely_. I appreciate criticism and the help of others to improve; just don't be rude about it.

Off with the story!

_'That damn teme!' - _thoughts.

"Hn." - regular speech.

"Rasengan!" - justu.

**_"Insolent mortal!"_**- demon/monster speech.

**"He is my son, and I will not abandon him again." **- a god speaking.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha Namikaze: The Son of **Hades**

**Chapter 2: The Truth**

"M-minato?" The Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, the 'Professor' and 'God' of Shinobi stuttered out as said _deceased_ man stormed into his office in the Hokage Tower with an enraged look on his young face.

Hiruzen couldn't believe his eyes! Minato was here! He knew it was truly him because he had the same chakra signature as his deceased predecessor, and there was no way anyone could simulate that.

"But h-how?" he stuttered again as the young and dead man finally walked up to his desk, his fists trembling at his sides.

'Minato' took in a deep and calming breath so that he wouldn't lose his nerves in front of this man. He knew the man was old and he knew that Hiruzen tried his best to keep his son safe, but it wasn't enough.

'Minato' smirked at the man after he calmed himself down. "I am dead, old man," it was quite hypocritical of him, an immortal God, to be calling this man old of all things, but he _was_ an old human, and Hades himself looked like he did in his youth, "I'm just paying a little visit to see how my son was doing and to see if my wish was being granted," Hiruzen flinched under the man's cold gaze, "obviously not after I had found my legacy _bleeding to death in an alleyway in the slums_," 'Minato' spat out in disgust and outrage.

"Mina-" Hiruzen tried saying, but quieted down when 'Minato' held his hand up. "Yes, I know that you tried your best, Hiruzen-sama, but I can not let this continue. Call up a village meeting. Make sure that every single citizen and Shinobi are present," 'Minato' ordered, "I have much to tell them," 'Minato' paused and then grinned an evil grin, "it is time for them to learn the _entire_ truth."

Hiruzen's eyes widened at the implication. "Surely, you won't tell them _that_ will you?" 'Minato's' only answer was for his grin to become more sinister looking.

Hiruzen groaned in exasperation but did as he was asked. This was going to be a long day, he could feel it in his aged bones. He could already see the extra paperwork on his desk waiting for him after all this was over.

* * *

"Konoha," Hiruzen Sarutobi declared, every single resident of Konoha, citizen and Shinobi alike, all quieted down and paid rapt attention to their leader, "I have asked you all to gather here today for an important announcement. Now, let me assure you, that what you are about to see and hear is the absolute truth that has been kept from you all as an SS-class secret. Now, let me welcome back for the evening, our hero, Minato Namikaze, the former Yondaime Hokage, and Yellow Flash of Konoha." Hiruzen clapped his hands with a proud grin on his face as said man walked onto the stage and reintroduced himself to the stunned silence of his _once_ beloved village.

The only sound that could be heard was of the birds chirping in the sky.

"Konoha," 'Minato' began just like Hiruzen, "it truly is I, Minato Namikaze, the former Yondaime Hokage of Hi no Kuni. And with proof," 'Minato' stated as he brought out an odd looking kunai with three prongs and threw it into the air, and disappeared in a yellow flash, and reappeared in the spot where the kunai was last seen. The crowd began to cheer, while others were still in disbelief before they too, began to cheer.

Hades had to restrain himself from burning the village into ashes after he began to hear people in the crowd saying things like,

"The Yondaime is back! He is back to slay the demon!"

"That _thing_ will no longer stain Konoha!"

"Finally, the beast will be killed for everything it's done and taken from us!"

He cleared his throat, and with a fake smile plastered onto his handsome face, 'Minato' said, "Yes, as a human, I was known as Minato Namikaze, your Yondaime, but in reality, I'm not even a mortal." Hades stated bluntly. That drew gasps from the crowds. He smirked evilly when he heard shouts of 'Imposter!' and 'Kill him! He's impersonating the Yondaime!'.

"To be honest, Konoha, I'm not even from this _dimension_. But, all my feats as Konoha's Yellow Flash have all been true and done. I was the apprentice of Jiraiya, the Toad Sannin. I did win us the war over Iwa and Kumo in the Third Shinobi War because of my own jutsu, the Hiraishin. I did become the Yondaime Hokage, and I did seal away and sacrifice myself to the 'Shinigami' to seal away the Kyuubi. But the one important thing you did not know about me, was that I was married to Kushina Uzumaki Uchiha, and she bore my legacy; my son."

More intakes of breath and cries of incredulity were drawn out of many in the assembly. "And, do you know _who_ my son _is_?" 'Minato' asked. Shouts of negativity reached Hades's ears. "My son is Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha Namikaze! The child that you have all tortured!" he yelled out, his killing intent finally bursting out in uncontrolled waves, causing many to faint from fear and shock.

Surely, that _thing_ truly couldn't be his son could he? It was all a lie… right?

**"My true name is Hades, brother of Zeus, the God of the Skies, and Poseidon, the God of the Seas, and I, Hades, am the God of the Underworld!"**

'Minato' shouted as his form finally changed from a sunshine blonde haired man with cerulean blue eyes, into a more deadly and feral looking man.

Gone was the exuberant Yondaime that they had all been used to, and in his place was something far more imposing and sinister.

The man before them was around 6'3 in height. He was pale, almost sickly looking with waist length blonde hair with black and red streaks. His eyes were still blue, but had turned into shades darker, till they looked like blue flames and they were literally _glowing_. His attire was anything but friendly.

He was garbed in black, demonic armor that had the appearance of scales or some kind of demonic or dragon hide, complete with claws on the hands. On each shoulder was a large spike from which multiple smaller spikes emerged. Falling from the top of the spine were three chain like tassels that resembled tails of some kind. Strapped to his back was a massive demonic scythe. The large weapon had a tapered point on the bottom, from which a flame like pattern crept up the shaft. At the top, there were huge metal spikes, each one about a foot long. The blade itself seemed as tall as the wielder's arm, with length being at least twice as long.

Black and blue flames flickered around him, while the shadows crept along his feet.

**"I, Hades, God of the Underworld, will be taking back my son, Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha Namikaze back with me to my world! You have all hurt my child, and to be honest, I am truly disappointed to have ever been the Hokage to this village. To think that you would tarnish my last wish the way that you have done, and to beat upon a child of all things! Even I, the God of Death, look down upon the abuse of children! I should have never trusted any of you to take care of my son, and I now see my wrongs and I am now correcting them. To all of you who have either ridiculed, made fun of, mocked, or hurt my son in any way, know that you are now forever in the hate filled book of the God of Death." **

**"Hiruzen!" **Hades snapped, and said man stood at attention, **"tell Jiraiya that I am absolutely discontent with him leaving my child, his ****_godson_****, to these vermin's!" **Hiruzen nodded. Jiriaya was in deep shit, that was for sure.

**"Konohagakure no Sato, if I ever find out that you have abused any sort of child in this land, I will personally come out and take you to Hell myself! Do you understand me, ****_worms_****?" **Hades mocked. Everyone shakily nodded their heads.

Hades looked out into the crowd and saw the familiar mop of silver hair, and smiled grimly. The silver haired boy was no longer a boy, but a man; a true warrior. He could feel the man's loan dark gray eye on him, trying to stare a hole into him.

**"Kakashi!" **Hades barked out, seeing said man flinch was laughable to him. He saw his little, well not so little anymore, ex-student, as a son; he had even been named as Naruto's god brother before he and Kushina-chan had 'died'. **"Stop blaming yourself, and get the fuck over the past! You did well in life, keep doing what you're doing and keep your loved ones safe. I am proud of you… sochi." **He watched as tears flowed down Kakashi's face, and he couldn't help but smile at the sight. He truly was proud of Kakashi. The man had gone through so much loss, and yet there he was, still standing and fighting for what he believed in.

The moment was interrupted however, when a small and hesitant voice called out behind him, "T-tou-san?"

* * *

(A/N): and **CUT! **There will be a time skip after this chapter, but it will have flashbacks in most of the upcoming chapters of what was happening in Naruto's life before the whole occurrence with Ms. Dodd's at the museum.


	3. Chapter 3: MetropolitanMuseum of Art pt1

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, OR PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS.**_

* * *

(A/N): I don't know if I truly like this chapter or not, but I'm going to put it up anyway haha. Naruto doesn't constantly stay in the dorms like the other students at their school, because his adoptive parents know that Naruto would become a little depressed if he's away from them too long. Naruto grew up without a family and was abused as a kid, so he had grown attached to his new family. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. Review nicely please!

_'That damn teme!' - _thoughts.

"Hn." - regular speech.

"Rasengan!" - justu.

**_"Insolent mortal!"_**- demon/monster speech.

**"He is my son, and I will not abandon him again." **- a god speaking.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha Namikaze: The Son of **Hades**

**Chapter 3: Metropolitan Museum of Art pt. 1**

"*sigh* I miss the old man Hokage," a tall blonde haired boy said to himself as he was lying down on his bed in his new apartment, waiting for his adoptive mother, Miley Young Stan, to come home from work.

As the blonde thought back on his life, he couldn't help but flinch when he thought back as far as his childhood. Childhood's are where you go to the playground to make friends and play; it's where you don't have to worry about responsibilities and where you live in innocence.

He never had that.

His childhood was constant running from the people he had wanted to become Hokage to _protect_. They had made it clear that they wanted nothing to do with them other than to make his life a living hell. He could never play with the kids because their parents always told them their beliefs of him or they just dragged them away. And since the kids always listened to their parents, they also started to bully him. Naruto was strong and quick for his age, so he usually won when it was one or two on one, but never over. When they saw that he could beat them with only one to two people, they began to add numbers, and thus, started the gangs of kids who beat him up constantly.

"Naru-chan, I'm home," a sweet voice called out to him, pulling him out of his depressing thoughts. A grin came onto the boys handsome tanned face. Jumping up out of bed, he ran out of his room and into where he heard the female voice coming from, which was the living room.

A beautiful woman with long black hair, pale skin, and bright blue eyes was standing there with bags in her arms wearing a white blouse, a black skirt, and black stilettos. She was lean and slim, and quite short for a twenty-eight year old. She stood at the delicate height of 5'1; making Naruto and his adoptive father, Storm Stan, to tower over her.

"Mom, I'm not ten anymore, you shouldn't call me that. You should call me Naruto. Here let me help you, Na-ru-to," his adoptive mother, Miley, just rolled her eyes at her son's behavior.

She waved her hand dismissively at what he said, "Whatever _Naru-chan_," she said, emphasizing on his childhood nickname, "help me with these bags will ya'?" Naruto nodded his head and helped carry the grocery bags to the kitchen.

"How was your day mom?" he asked when Miley came into the kitchen, wiping sweat off her brow.

Miley shot a beautiful grin at her son, "It could have gone better. My clients are such a hassle sometimes," she admitted. Miley worked as a realtor, selling beautiful houses that were practically mansions, to people. She earned a lot of money, making her pretty rich. "today, there was actually a lady who thought that the mansion that we were in was too small, and there was only two of them; her and her husband," Naruto leaned on the counter, crossing his arms across his muscular chest and paying attention to his mother, her stories were usually interesting and downright insane, "you should have heard her Naru-chan," said boy snorted at the nickname again, "she was demanding her husband to find a larger and nicer home to live in, she was literally yelling at him. He was so scared that he actually started shaking." Miley shuddered in rememberance.

Feeling more coming on, he waved his hands for her to continue. And that she did.

"So, I told her to leave him alone because he was shaking and she yelled at me saying, 'Who are you to tell me how I should talk to my husband,' and I was like, 'Just leave the poor man alone! He has a right to say where he wants to live as much as you do!' but no, she continued yelling at me until I finally kicked them out and waited for another who had called to see the same house."

Naruto laughed when she waved her arms in the air in exasperation. Sometimes he wondered where the woman had got the patience to deal with people like that. He knew that he would have cracked at the first sign of disrespect.

"How was your day sweety?" she asked as she took out the frozen lasagna to cook for the night.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head as he put groceries away into the pantry and refrigerator. "It was alright,"

Miley sighed sadly at the tone her son used. "You were thinking about your childhood again weren't you?" she accused.

The silence was her answer.

She turned around and looked at her adopted son.

He was a real looker for his age of fourteen.

He had shoulder length spiky blonde hair with red and black tips, a natural tan that only increased after he began going outside more, and he was quite muscular and tall, standing at the height of 5'9 and she knew that the boy was still growing.

But the most noticeable things about him were his large blue eyes that rivaled the morning sky, and the adorable birthmarks that resembled whiskers on each cheek. At the moment, he was wearing a black wife beater and basketball shorts, on his feet were slippers that resembled converse.

The thing that put her off was that his usually bright and mischievous blue eyes were dim, and she knew why. She had read the report that had been left for her and her husband Storm from a mystery writer all about Naruto's childhood. She knew that he had been abused, the scars and bruises that were barely fading after she and Storm had adopted him were full proof of that and they hated it.

To know that her son had been abused and tortured for _something_ that she knew nothing of, broke her heart. No one deserved that life, especially not an innocent and adorable child.

"Naru-chan, you're fourteen now. You have been with us for four years; you know that we would never hurt you, and that we will always be here for you. You're not living that life anymore and I know that you never will again. You have to move on from the past. I know it must be hard to forget about what happened to you, but you have to understand that you're not living that life anymore." Miley stated softly as she stared at her son.

She pulled him into her arms when she saw the stubborn tears finally leak from his saddened azure eyes.

"Thanks mom," Naruto said as he smiled down at his mother when he pulled away.

Miley smiled at him. "No problem, _Naru-channn_." she drawled out, trying to ease the tension that was in her son's shoulders. Her son rolled his eyes, and laughed at her. He truly loved his new family.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY:**

Naruto was on his way to the Metropolitan Museum of Art. They were taking a trip to learn more about the Greek Mythology, and to be honest with himself, he was quite interested in the subject.

He found it interesting that there were actually others who he knew for a fact was real, were _immortal just like him. _Naruto looked over at his best friend, Percy Jackson, who was sitting in the seat next to him.

Percy Jackson had black hair, green eyes, and a neutral skin color. He was wearing an orange shirt, blue jeans, and some black shoes. Then there was Grover, a boy that Naruto had met through Percy, who was Caucasian with brown curly hair and was crippled because of his legs. He had on a yellow shirt and oversized jeans that hid his shoes from view. By his side were his crutches.

Naruto himself was wearing a red long sleeved shirt, black jeans that were ripped at the knees, and black and red high-top Nikes. Around his neck was a silver army tag with the Japanese kanji for 'Kyuubi' written in the center in black.

At the moment, he and Percy were getting annoyed by Nancy Bobofit, the class bitch, because she kept throwing pieces of her peanut butter and jelly sandwich at Grover, who, at the moment, was trying to act neutral towards the girl by ignoring it for their sake. They both knew that Percy wanted to do or say something if the tightening of his fists was any indication, but they knew he couldn't do anything about it because the black haired boy was already on probation because odd things always seemed to happen around him that always got him into trouble.

"I'm going to kill her," Percy said through clenched teeth.

"It's ok Percy, I like peanut butter." Grover said as he tried to dodge another piece of Nancy's lunch.

"Ugh, that's it!" Percy growled out, and tried to get up, but Grover wouldn't let him. But when Percy didn't hear Naruto trying to defend Grover too, he turned towards him to yell at him, but when he saw the barely hidden smirk on his older brother figure's face, he knew that Nancy's day was going to go down the drain.

"You're already on probation," Grover said to Percy, "you know what would happen if you do anything."

Percy laughed under his breath and said, "Only if I'm the one that would be doing something." Grover was confused at what his friend said, until his eyes widened and he quickly looked over to the tall blonde to warn him not to do anything rash, but he was too late.

Naruto had rolled up his own sandwich into a ball, and without any warning, he threw it at Nancy.

Nancy Bobofit, a girl with ginger red hair and crooked teeth, was having fun throwing her peanut butter and jelly sandwich at Grover, the nerd and cripple of their class. She could hear her friends laughing around her when said boy tried to dodge her lunch, only for the peanut butter to stick to his skin and clothes. She grinned and was about to throw more, only to be pushed back by a force that had smacked right in her face.

Her friends stopped laughing, and the entire class had gotten quiet. Stunned at the sudden hit, Nancy yelled in disgust when she found out just exactly what hit her in the face.

It was a sandwich, and she could feel the mustard stinging her eyes and mouth.

"Eeew!" she screamed and tried to wipe the disgusting food off her face, smearing it all over. Everyone began to laugh, and she stomped her foot in anger from being embarrassed.

After the whole commotion was over, Mr. Brunner led the Museum tour. He rode through the Museum in his wheelchair, passing and telling stories about the artifacts that they passed.

Naruto looked over at Percy and laughed out loud when he saw the gob smacked look on his face. He was literally gaping at everything that was extremely old, yet was still in perfect condition.

"Dude, you're going to catch flies." Percy rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, a trait that he had picked up from Naruto when he was embarrassed or nervous.

"I know, it's just, this stuff is really old," he said as he continued to look around at the statues of the gods and goddesses, and everything else that was around them.

"There is some pretty interesting stuff here," Naruto admitted as he continued to walk, "besides, Mr. Brunner is under the assumption that we _both_ should know as much about this stuff as possible."

"Easy for you to say, unlike me, you're actually interested in this stuff, while I'm not. I'm not good at this stuff."

Naruto nodded his head in understanding. Percy always tried to do his best in school, but since he had dyslexia and ADHD, he had a hard time actually paying attention in school. It didn't help that the stuff they learned in Mythology class had a bunch of big and complicated words.

They turned their attention back on Mr. Brunner who was telling them more about the ancient Greek gods and goddesses and were currently gathered around a tall column with a golden sphinx on the top, which he said was a grave marker for a girl about their age.

Percy, for once, was actually paying attention but the kids around them were being loud by having separate conversations and were laughing loudly. Percy, being the kind boy he was, tried to tell them to please be quiet, but they just ignored him. And Ms. Dodd's, an annoying math teacher that seemed to loathe him and Percy for some odd reason, wasn't bothering to reprimand the others for their atrocious behavior.

When Nancy was making fun of a statue of a naked man on the _Stele_, Percy finally lost his patience and practically yelled, "Shut up!" at the annoying redhead.

"Mr. Jackson," came the voice of Mr. Brunner, "did you have something to say?"

Embarrassed at his outburst, Percy shook his head and said, "No sir."

Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the _Stele_, and asked Percy what the picture meant.

"It's Cronus eating his kids, right?" Percy guessed with a shrug.

Mr. Brunner nodded his head in confirmation. "And can you tell me _why_ he would eat his children?"

Naruto, seeing his little brother figure having trouble answering the question, answered for him. "The psycho ate his kids because he had gotten a prophecy that said that his kids were going to rise to power and take over like he did," Percy let out a sigh of relief when the spotlight had been taken off of him, "Cronus, the Titan Lord, ate his kids because of that but he had only set the prophecy in motion and screwed up because his wife had hid her last born, Zeus, and gave the guy a rock to eat," Mr. Brunner nodded, "When Zeus was older, he tricked his father into barfing up his brothers and sisters. There was a war between the Titans and the gods won."

"Naruto is so smart!" most of the girls swooned, making the boys glare at said boy in jealousy.

Naruto groaned in annoyance while Grover and Percy laughed at his situation. Maybe he should start wearing a mask over his face and baggy clothes to his his muscular figure from now on, he thought.

Other girls, however, were disgusted that Cronus had ate his own children and had literally threw them up.

The boys rolled their eyes at the girl's behavior.

"Like we're going to use this stuff in real life," everyone heard Nancy mumble to her friends, "Like, it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids'."

"And why, Mr. Jackson and Mr. Namikaze Stan, to paraphrase Ms. Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"

"Busted." Grover muttered quietly, but not quiet enough because Nancy, Naruto, and Percy heard him.

"Shut up!" the three of them hissed at the same time, the former's face going as red as her hair from being picked to answer as well.

"I don't know," both Percy and Nancy said at the same time, causing them to glare at each other.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "If we ever go to Greece, or end up in another school, like a college perhaps, that needs us to know about mythology, then I guess it would be good to be prepared." Naruto answered.

Mr. Brunner nodded in acceptance. "Correct, Mr. Namikaze Stan. Half credit to all three of you. Zeus did indeed feed Cronus a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his children, who of course, being immortal gods, have been aging and growing completely undigested in Kronos's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him into pieces with the man's own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Ms. Dodd's, would you mind leading us back outside?"

Nancy and the rest of her friends were yelling about the thought of a man barfing up people, while the guys were pushing each other around. Percy, Grover, and Naruto were about to follow after them, only to be stopped by Mr. Brunner's voice. "Mr. Jackson, Mr. Namikaze Stan," both boys told Grover to wait for them outside while they listened to what their teacher had to tell them.

"Sir?"

"The both of you must learn to answer my question."

"About the Titans?" Percy questioned, confused.

"About real life," Mr. Brunner corrected, "and how your studies apply to it."

"Oh." the boys mumbled, but Naruto had a sinking feeling that the wheel chaired man knew more than he was letting on.

"What you boys learn from me," Mr. Brunner continued, "is vitally important. I expect you both to treat it as such. I will only accept the best from both of you, Percy Jackson, Naruto Namikaze Stan."

They nodded their heads, but were both pissed off because Mr. Brunner was pushing the two of them a bit too hard. Naruto noticed the man giving the _Stele_ a sad look, maybe the man knew her in real life? Yeah, not likely.

* * *

The class gathered on the front steps of the Museum, where they could watch the traffic along Fifth Avenue. All three boys noticed that a storm was brewing in the sky. Percy turned to Naruto and asked, "What do you think is going on with the weather?"

Naruto gave his best friend a disbelieving look. "Do I look like the weather man?" Percy shook his head sheepishly; Naruto snorted in amusement, "but seriously, I don't know. The weather has been acting up lately. It's weird because no one else seems to notice the clouds other than us."

The boys then joined Grover who was sitting by the fountain and sat down to eat. Since both of them didn't like to be bothered, and Naruto was the heartthrob of the school and had a bunch of fan girls and Percy even saw that the guy had actual _fan boys_, they thought it would be best for them to not be around large groups of people so they wouldn't attract unnecessary attention.

Grover looked over when the two of them joined him. "Detention?" he asked as he ate his apple.

"No," Percy shook his head, "Not from Brunner. I just wish he didn't expect so much from me. I'm not a genius."

Naruto rolled his eyes. He's been doing that a lot lately. "It's like the dude knows something about us. Hey, maybe we're related to some Greek god." The boys looked at each other and burst out laughing, however for Grover, it was more of a nervous laugh.

While Percy and Grover were talking, Naruto looked up to the storm clouds and thought back to the Elemental Nations and sighed sadly. He wondered how old man Hokage and the Icharaku's were doing; did they miss him? Did they even remember him? He wondered what his life would be like if he had stayed there.

Would things have changed for him? Would things have gotten better, or would they have stayed the same? But, he knew the answer to those questions.

Things would have stayed the same, there was no doubt in that. Naruto sighed again. He should stop thinking about his old life.

Although he occasionally stayed in a dorm with Percy at the Academy, his parents always picked him up so that he could hang out with them for his sake. The principal understood after they had heard his story. Not even Percy knew the truth about his childhood, and they were like brothers.

Maybe he should tell him that he wasn't even from this world? He shook his head. He wouldn't be able to handle it if Percy became wary of him. He was far too different from everyone else.

It's not like there are others with powers and are immortal like him in this world. Oh, how wrong he was.

* * *

(A/N): there's the 3'rd chapter. Good, bad?

Shocker! Naruto is **_immortal_** and _does not_ remember his father because Hades had wiped out that memory after he had taken him to NYC and put into the orphanage. When Naruto gets claimed at Camp Half-Blood will be the starter on how and when Naruto became immortal in the first place because he will be gaining his erased memories back.

Does anyone think they know _how_ Naruto became immortal? There is a small hint in there. Besides, even to me, it's kind of obvious how he became what he is now.

But yes, Naruto remembers his time in the Elemental Nations and he's more mature than other's his age because of the way he grew up.

Hope you liked it! The new chapter will be put up soon.


	4. UPDATE

_Heey'a readers, sorry for not updating!_

**I have been really busy with school, and I have been exhausted with work, school, and projects for my art class.**

**I have been working on the next chapter, but because most of my time has been taken up with everything else that I have to do and looking up facts about the gods and goddesses to make the story accurate, I have only got one page done so far.**

**But don't worry, I am not abandoning this story so no worries there 'kay?**

**The story will have a new chapter up by either Sunday or Monday; depends on how much of my work I get done for school.**

**Thank you & have a great weekend!**

- Cher N. 3

P.S: I don't know who to make Naruto's girlfriend? Should I make an OC or one of the original girls at camp? Comment on that, please.

Q&A:

Did Naruto absorb the Kyuubi? **Yes, yes he did.**

Is Naruto going to have a pairing? **Yes he is, but I haven't decided on who just yet.**

Did he make friends with any of the Konoha 11 before he left? **He did, but only with Sasuke (before the Massacre), Shikamaru, Chouji, and Kiba. Hinata was there too, but you know how she is haha.**

Is Naruto only related to Hades, Apollo, and Artemis? **Yes, because I don't want him to be spoiled by being related to so many gods and goddesses. I don't want to make him too overpowerful either.**

Is this a non-romance Naruto story? **No, he will have a girlfriend and only one, because I don't really like harem stories all that much.**


End file.
